


В тесноте, да не в обиде

by RenReiss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: До желанного избавления оставалось всего-то ничего, и Дуайт уже был у цели, как вдруг…Тяжесть чужого тела практически внесла его обратно в шкаф, прижав к боковой стене.





	В тесноте, да не в обиде

**Author's Note:**

> March 2019

Любой бы мог без особых колебаний назвать его трусом, однако Дуайт предпочитал считать себя осторожным.

Разве в желании выжить есть что-то постыдное? Каждому человеку, так или иначе, приходится отвоевывать себе место под солнцем в течении всей жизни, будь то учеба, работа или что-либо подобное. Так было до того, как они попали в этот отбитый на всю голову мир с его артхаусной версией дня сурка, так оставалось и ныне.

Кого-то данный факт, разумеется, ввергал в отчаяние или отнимал волю к борьбе, однако Дуайт постепенно начал находить даже в такой сомнительной стабильности некое своеобразное утешение. Это позволяло держать нервную систему, и без того расшатанную, в относительной целости. Способность трезво соображать и сохранять хладнокровие ценилась здесь на вес золота, разумеется, с умолчанием того момента, что деньги и любые материальные блага, кроме инструментов и медикаментов, уже не играли никакой роли.

С точки зрения логики происходящее не поддавалось никаким законам, и напоминало, скорее, сюрреалистичную игру на выживание, подобную тем, ради обладания которыми мальчишки в школе были готовы умереть, и которые интересовали Дуайта…от слова никак.  
Зато умирать ему и его случайным спутникам приходилось в буквальном смысле и практически постоянно, а затем всё начиналось по новой.

Иногда после очередного возвращения у них выдавалась минута передышки: тогда потрескивание костра изредка нарушали негромкие обсуждения произошедшего за день, робкие предположения о противнике в следующем «матче», тщетные попытки продумать стратегию…  
Тема настоящего побега не поднималась уже давно. Новоприбывших становилось всё больше, к ранам, в целом, можно было привыкнуть… Вполне возможно, что они уже были мертвы и это место — что-то вроде Чистилища, или даже сам Ад?  
Хреново же они прожили отмеренный срок, хре-но-во.

За время нахождения здесь, Дуайт Фэйрфилд, в прошлом не самый перспективный работник маленького офиса, а теперь, чего уж там, один из главных героев происходящего, отметил для себя несколько вещей, пусть и очевидных.

Первая — в этом месте никогда не светило солнце, и не менялась погода, что означало отсутствие какого-либо течения времени. А значит, даже если им вдруг посчастливится выбраться, в это никто не поверит.  
В худшем случае так ещё и закроют в комнате с мягкими стенами, и тогда точно однажды настанет момент, когда время, проведённое среди кукурузных полей, гудящих генераторов под визг бензопилы очередного психа, будет вспоминаться чуть ли не с нежностью.  
Вторым моментом стало внезапное осознание того, что память у него, как и у каждого товарища по несчастью, ограничена какими-то определёнными событиями, однако стоило попытаться копнуть глубже, как голова начинала нещадно болеть, а вызываемые воспоминания превращались в комок белого шума. Данный мир, конечно, располагал к проявлениям мазохизма, однако возможностей для этого и так было несметное количество, поэтому излишне нарываться не стоило.

После пары крайне неудачных попыток избавиться от провалов в памяти, Фэйрфилд это уяснил лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, и старался только анализировать ситуацию по мере поступления проблем. Складывалось ощущение, что любые воспоминания, умения или взаимоотношения в этой «игре» существовали лишь для определения их характеров, как персонажей.  
Просто, чтобы всем, кто за ними охотится, или тому, кто создал эту реальность, было интереснее.

Гоняться за безликими куклами должно быть скучно. Преследовать людей, которым есть, о чем сожалеть перед смертью — почти что вдохновляет.  
Очевидно, поэтому им была дана некая информация о том, кем они были в…прежнем мире? В прошлой жизни? Были, в общем.

Рыжеволосая спортсменка Мэг быстро бегала, что в их ситуации являлось довольно полезным навыком, серьёзная Клодетт помнила основы приготовления лекарственных отваров, которые они поглощали литрами вместо чая. Остальные тоже обладали какими-то способностями, позволяющими им существовать в этом недружелюбном месте…

Дуайт вздохнул.

Особых талантов за собой он никогда не наблюдал. Даже каких-либо практически бесполезных, вроде умения танцевать или мастерски мухлевать в карты, как у еще двоих из них… С другой стороны, он никогда не стремился бросаться грудью на амбразуру или вести себя необдуманно в любом ключе. Многие выжившие, зная о том, что «смерть» не является финальной точкой, то и дело рисковали друг ради друга, с переменным успехом подставляясь под удары, предназначавшиеся товарищу по команде.  
Фэйрфилд, конечно, не был по натуре крысой, но и героем тоже не был.

Кто знает, может быть именно его осторожность, и способность вообще об этом размышлять, и были его сильными сторонами? В конце-концов, именно он первым заметил разбросанные по территории металлические шкафы, похожие на те, что доставили ему немало неприятных моментов еще во время учебы в университете. Панацеей они, разумеется, не являлись, но, тем не менее, иногда в них вполне успешно можно было переждать момент опасности.

Чем он, собственно, сейчас и занимался. Неприятное, тянущее под рёбрами ощущение чего-то зловещего рядом уже давно стало чем-то привычным, вроде чувства голода или жажды, поэтому, едва заметив легкое учащение пульса, Дуайт не стал искушать судьбу и быстро улизнул в неприметный шкаф, стоящий среди разрушенных стен в окружении еще нескольких. Будучи опытным «игроком», парень знал, что, скорее всего, преследователь не будет тратить время на обыскивание каждого, да и шанс выбрать именно тот, в котором он нашел убежище, был не слишком велик.

Разумеется, неоднократные «смерти» Фэйрфилда уже не удивляли, поскольку он был одним из первых, кому пришлось учиться на ошибках в прямом смысле этого слова. Однако, к ощущению металлического крюка в пробитом плече можно было привыкнуть, только начав получать от этого удовольствие, а к извращенцам он себя причислять не спешил.

Поэтому, чувствуя себя практически в безопасности, и, как обычно, переждав какое-то время, пока гнетущая атмосфера не рассеется, Дуайт уверенно нажал на ручку дверцы, и…

Ничего. Шкаф стоял невозмутимо и выпускать его на свободу не спешил. Парень растерянно толкнул ручку ещё раз, но она не поддавалась. В голове промелькнула досадная мысль, что его безопасное место, по факту, стало для него западнёй, так что если преследователь сумеет приложить достаточно сил (а Дуайт уже слышал знакомые звуки бьющегося стекла и хриплый, надсадный кашель, поэтому в физической силе оппонента ничуть не сомневался), то быстро выудит его наружу, как рождественский подарок из коробки.

С другой стороны, если вести себя достаточно тихо, то, может быть, его здесь не найдут? Или же, напротив, кто-нибудь из товарищей сможет помочь…  
Дуайт просто не мог предположить, кого он может встретить, потому что попал в свою удобную и надежную, но всё-таки ловушку, буквально спустя минут десять после того, как ему в уши ударили заунывные звуки шарманки и он очутился рядом с останками отсыревших ярмарочных палаток.

В ногах, тем более предательски подрагивающих, правды нет, рассудил парень, а места в шкафу вполне достаточно, чтобы сесть, поэтому он незамедлительно осуществил это действие, подтянув к себе колени и уткнувшись в них лбом.  
Кажется, он даже задремал на какое-то время, как вдруг знакомое ощущение ударило его, словно током.

«Кто-то рядом!»

Дуайт слышал тяжёлое дыхание снаружи, явно принадлежавшее мужчине, однако привычная тревожность не накатывала. Это означало, что играют они в одной лиге, по крайней мере, если неизвестный товарищ не решит выдать его местонахождение или не оставит здесь, предоставляя волю случаю.Дуайт вскочил на ноги настолько быстро, насколько позволяли габариты его тюрьмы.

-Эй! -приглушенно, но достаточно отчётливо зашептал он, слегка постукивая ладонью по дверце.-Я здесь, внутри, помоги! Дверь заклинило!  
Казалось, человек снаружи притих и прислушивался к тому, откуда доносится звук. Фэйрфилд ещё раз негромко шлёпнул ладонью по внутренней части стенки, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания со стороны потенциального преследователя. Звуки мягкой, но тяжелой поступи приблизились к месту его заключения, и Дуайт увидел широкоплечую фигуру сквозь щели в двери. Парень моментально воспрял духом, прикидывая, что у здоровяка не займет много времени, чтобы вызволить его, однако…

-Очкарик, это ты, что ли? -чуть прокуренный низкий голос заставил Дуайта оторопело заморгать, будто на него только что вылили ведро ледяной воды. Казалось бы, этот мир не мог стать ещё более угнетающим, однако теперь, будто следуя чьему-то идиотскому сценарию, на сцене появился новый персонаж. Виновник его нервных срывов и причина его бессонных ночей. Гроза всех ботаников и главный задира на курсе, Дэвид-Чёрт-Бы-Его-Побрал-Кинг.

Парень скривился, досадливо закусив губу. Почему из всех возможных вариантов, всё случилось именно так? Пожалуй, милосерднее было бы сразу вздернуть его на крюке, или выпотрошить внутренности… Но нет, он по прежнему оставался запертым в шкафчике, его возможным спасителем оказалась его головная боль, а перед глазами проносились максимально неприятные воспоминания, копившиеся на протяжении всех школьных и студенческих лет. Его мысли прервал насмешливый комментарий с другой стороны.

-Чё молчишь, сдох что ли? Слышу же, как ты там сопишь, Фэйрфилд. У меня на этот звук чуйка, ещё со времен учебы, -дверь шкафчика ощутимо содрогнулась, поскольку Дэвид не преминул любезно напомнить об их обычном стиле общения в годы старшей школы.  
-Да пошёл, ты Кинг, -прошипел парень, прекрасно понимая, что подобные действия с почти стопроцентной вероятностью приведут к ним преследователя.-Готов поклясться, что твоя тупая башка даже не понимает, что ты здесь делаешь, что происходит, и насколько плохо может закончиться!

По ту сторону шкафчика, кажется, удивились и немного озадачились. Дэвид действительно не задумывался о том, каким образом он попал сюда…кстати, а куда вообще он попал?

Парень обвел взглядом полуразрушенное помещение с обшарпанными стенами и полуобгоревшими проемами окон, за которыми была ночь, хотя и без единого светила, кроме огромного лунного диска, будто неумело приклеенного на черный холст неба. Создавалось ощущение какой-то искусственности, будто они находились внутри одного из тех стеклянных шариков, в которых идет снег, если хорошенько встряхнуть…

Ассоциация появилась сама собой, Дэвид даже не успел ей удивиться. Кажется, именно такой шарик он отобрал у очкарика однажды, в канун Рождества. Вроде бы, подарок от какой-то девчонки… И что она нашла в этом ботане?  
В тот момент Дэвид особенно не обдумывал свои действия, единственное, что ему хотелось — увидеть, как затравленно очкарик будет провожать вещицу, отправляющуюся в унитаз.  
Дэвид злорадствовал, хотя и не мог ответить на вопрос, чем именно ему, звезде регби и сыну успешного бизнесмена, так досаждал Фэйрфилд — невзрачный, забитый паренёк в смешных очках, который даже по коридорам ходил, пугливо озираясь. Однако парень мог с полной уверенностью согласиться с тем, что один только взгляд грустных оленьих глаз наполнял его сердце практически ликованием. В любую свободную минуту качок донимал его — отбирал деньги, в которых даже не нуждался, закрывал в шкафчиках для одежды, выбрасывал в окно его вещи… Развлекаться подобным образом он начал еще в старшей школе, почти с сожалением думая о том времени, когда они закончат университет.

Особенно тяжко Фэйрфилду приходилось на совместных занятиях по физкультуре, хотя после одного происшествия Дэвид всё же задумался и начал вести себя осторожнее. Хотя вспоминать об этом до сих пор было как-то стыдно.  
В вышибалах, да и любых взаимодействиях с мячом, ему не было равных, недаром он был самым известным молодым хукером в городе.

Так было и в тот день. Глаза моментально нашли нужную мишень — Дуайт неловко пытался спрятаться за спинами более рослых сокурсников, однако сокрушительный удар практически отбросил его к стене. От боли у парня перехватило дыхание, а во рту начал расползаться солоновато-ржавый привкус крови, тонкими струйками сползающей из прокушенной губы.  
Дэвид подошёл было, чтобы отпустить очередную насмешку, однако что-то его остановило. Парень лежал ничком, скорчившись, и даже не пытался подняться, видимо боль действительно была слишком сильной.  
Дэвиду стало неловко, он промямлил какие-то скомканные извинения и протянул руку Дуайту, чтобы помочь ему встать. Однако тот метнул на него лишь один короткий взгляд, полный смирения и какой-то холодной злобы. Кажется, его глаза влажно блеснули, но он стремительно вскочил, игнорируя Дэвида и молча покинул спортзал.  
Протянутая рука застыла в воздухе. Осколки очков, разбившихся при падении, отражали лучи солнечного света, падающего сквозь толщу оконного стекла.

-Может быть выпустишь меня уже? -ядовитый тон Фэйрфилда, совершенно не похожего на школьное воспоминание, вывел Кинга из задумчивости. Дэвид был несколько озадачен, но, в целом, даже преисполнился уважения к бывшему сокурснику. После выпуска они не виделись года три и, кажется, очкарик кардинально изменился за это время.  
По крайней мере, за словом в карман не лез.  
-Иду, -усмехнулся парень, вновь возвращаясь к шкафу.-Может быть я просто рад видеть, что ты до сих пор уважаешь традиции.  
-А может быть еще сказать тебе спасибо за то, что я часто оказывался в подобных местах? -парировал Дуайт.  
Вести дерзкий диалог с Дэвидом было довольно легко, правда, с одной оговоркой: пока их разделяла преграда в виде закрытой наглухо двери. Что делать, и как себя вести после того, как он покинет шкаф, парень пока не представлял, однако уже начинал нервничать.  
С другой стороны, если их тут обнаружат, то говорить, собственно, будет не о чем да и не с кем…

Кинг уже вовсю возился с замком, как вдруг неожиданно замер, будто прислушиваясь. В резко наступившем безмолвии и без того неправдоподобно тихого места, Фэйрфилду, уже предвкушавшему долгожданную свободу, было отчётливо слышно биение его сердца. Рваное, учащенное.  
Великий Дэвид Кинг, еще даже не осознавший, где находится…боялся неизвестности? Осознание этого факта на мгновение даже заставило парня посочувствовать ему.  
В конце-концов, это он, Дуайт, находился здесь уже черт знает сколько, и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, пусть и в стенах аквариума, по соседству с пираньями.

-Ты это слышал? -хрипло и нервно спросил Дэвид, приблизив лицо к отверстиям в двери шкафа.-Что там, мать его, творится?  
-Долго объяснять, -понизив голос, ответил Дуайт, покусывая губу.-Поторопись и выпускай меня уже, надо отсюда сваливать.

Вопреки его опасениям, что придётся ещё сотню раз что-то повторять, Кинг послушно продолжил разбираться с застрявшей ручкой. Наконец внутри замка что-то спасительно щелкнуло и дверца скрипнула, начиная отворяться.  
До желанного избавления оставалось всего-то ничего, и Дуайт уже был у цели, как вдруг…  
Тяжесть чужого тела практически внесла его обратно в шкаф, прижав к боковой стене. Дэвид почти панически захлопнул дверь за ними обоими, замирая и напряженно вслушиваясь во враждебную тишину. Они находились крайне близко друг к другу, так что Кинг бы не смог скрыть бешеное, как при тахикардии, сердцебиение.

-Ты чего творишь, дебил? -возмущенно зашептал Дуайт, но широкая ладонь зажала ему рот, в ответ на что он протестующе замычал.  
-Тихо, -раздался над ухом низкий голос Дэвида, который плотно прижался грудью к спине Дуайта, вглядываясь в темноту за пределами шкафа и не замечая, как хватка его ладони становится все крепче. Фэйрфилд хотел было прописать ему с локтя по почкам хотя бы раз в жизни, но тоже неожиданно замер.

Раздался натужный кашель и тяжелые шаги пробухали в их сторону. Оцепеневшие от леденящего ужаса, парни ожидали неминуемой кончины. Тучная фигура переместилась по комнате, открыв один шкафчик и ужасающе громко закашлялась, отхаркивая на землю.  
Ещё один лязгающий звук очередного шкафа совсем близко — Дуайт сам не заметил, как сделал шаг назад, инстинктивно прижимаясь к Дэвиду и до побелевших костяшек вцепляясь в ладонь, накрывающую его губы…  
Во рту парня пересохло, и он задержал дыхание — громадная туша замаячила прямо перед их убежищем.

Сквозь отверстия в дверце Фэйрфилд видел бордовый костюм из старого вельвета, заляпанный грязью, кровью и ещё бог знает, чем. Мысленно вздохнув и уже морально настраиваясь на очередные болезненные ощущения, Дуайт прикрыл глаза, на секунду пожалев, что Дэвид не знает, что их ждёт, а поэтому ему будет по-настоящему больно.

Когда ржавый крюк пятнадцати сантиметров в диаметре первый раз входит в тело, пробивая насквозь большую ромбовидную мышцу, тебе хочется орать на пределе своих сил, пока не разорвутся связки, или ты не потеряешь сознание от ослепляющей боли, моля всех известных богов, чтобы это скорее закончилось. Когда это происходит по нескольку раз на дню, ты постепенно учишься абстрагироваться. Жаль, не удалось дать парочку советов Дэвиду…  
С другой стороны, какого чёрта он вообще о нём беспокоится, будь, что будет, Дуайт объяснит ему все потом, у костра…

Дверцу шкафа сотряс грубый удар, а ручка опасно лязгнула. Преследователю явно не нравилось, что металлическая преграда не поддается, поэтому он дергал её изо всех сил. Фэйрфилд почувствовал, как парень скрипнул зубами и уткнулся носом в его волосы, пытаясь не закричать от окутывающего его ужаса. Прекрасно зная о том, что тот сейчас может испытывать, Дуайт сочувственно и ободряюще сжал его ладонь своей.  
В ответ на это последовало легкое прикосновение к макушке…  
Это что сейчас было, он его…поцеловал? Наверное у бедняги совсем в голове помутилось от страха, раз уж он сподобился на такое…

Дверь то и дело грозила сорваться с петель, однако то ли шкафчики здесь делают на совесть, то ли удача наконец соизволила повернуться к ним лицом, а не филейной частью, но внезапно всё стихло. Или убийца решил не тратить время и заняться другими выжившими, или действительно не почувствовал их присутствия, однако кое-что оставалось ясным — в ближайшее время они всё-таки останутся невредимы.

Несмотря на то, что ситуация нормализовалась, и Дуайт беспокойно завозился, пытаясь высвободиться, Кинг не спешил выпускать его из своих цепких объятий. От него слабо пахло одеколоном и сильно — табаком. В целом, довольно ностальгический запах откуда-то из прежнего мира, почти успокаивающий. Фэйрфилд помотал головой, стряхивая наваждение.  
Не те мысли его посещают, и не о том человеке. Надо выбираться.

-Слушай, отцепись уже, -невнятно пробормотал парень, одергивая руку бывшего сокурсника.-Он может скоро вернуться, нужно валить и найти остальных.  
Дэвид шумно вздохнул, немного ослабляя хватку, но всё ещё не меняя своего положения.  
-Кто? И кого — «остальных»?  
Дуайт закатил глаза, но быстро взял себя в руки — в конце-концов, это он здесь был практически старожилом, а Кингу еще только предстояло освоиться, если он, конечно, хотел почаще выходить из «матча» с минимальными потерями.

Максимально кратко, но емко Фэйрфилд пересказал Дэвиду свои соображения на тему всего происходящего. Большую часть времени здоровяк молчал, изредка кивал, прерываясь на глубокие, почти обреченные вздохи.

-…поэтому нам нужно как можно скорее отсюда выбираться, -подвёл итог парень, резко дернув плечом и вполоборота разворачиваясь к Кингу, поскольку разговаривать, не видя собеседника, было несколько затруднительно.  
Первое, что он увидел, был пристальный взгляд, пронизывающий с ног до головы. Кстати, какого цвета у Дэвида глаза? Зелёные? Серо-голубые?

Дуайт даже несколько смутился, мысленно обругав себя за сумбурные мысли. Какого хрена он вообще думает о его глазах, учитывая крайне веселое студенческое прошлое и все проблемы и постыдные ситуации, в которые он попадал по милости этого тупого качка?  
Проблема была в том, что опасная близость второго человека влияла на способность трезво соображать не самым лучшим образом. Парень, всё же, не был железным, чтобы игнорировать вполне определенные реакции своего тела.  
Когда он в последний раз кого-либо, хотя бы, обнимал? Чёрт его знает. То, что сейчас рядом с ним находился его школьный мучитель, энтузиазма не добавляло. Однако Фэйрфилд чувствовал, как щёки постепенно заливает предательский румянец, благо в спасительной темноте шкафчика его было сложно разглядеть.  
Дыхание Дэвида было прерывистым, и каждый раз, когда его грудь тяжело вздымалась, по спине Дуайта проходила мелкая дрожь.  
Уж лучше бы Кинг подумал, что это нервы.

В это время Дэвид пытался сопоставить всё, что он помнил о сокурснике с тем, что видел сейчас. Пугливый ботаник преобразился до неузнаваемости, поэтому парень не мог не отметить для себя, что слушал его практически завороженно. Кажется, он начинал понимать, почему так доставал его во времена учебы. Возможно, подсознательно он чувствовал в нём некую внутреннюю силу и потенциал, поскольку даже после самых жестоких подколов Дуайт не жаловался, не просил пощады и не проронил ни единой слезинки.  
Все, что он делал — смотрел на него грустным взглядом, покорно и обречённо.  
С запоздалым раскаянием Дэвид подумал, что ему стоило бы наоборот защищать паренька. Впрочем, он сможет сделать это теперь, и этим загладить вину — инстинктивно Кинг прижал к себе Дуайта, который от этого вздрогнул и уставился на него непонимающим взглядом.

-А ты подрос с того времени, что ли, -задумчиво произнес парень, глядя на Фэйрфилда сверху вниз, просто чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними.  
Дуайт открыл рот, чтобы выразить возмущение, однако отчего-то замялся и промолчал.  
Дэвид был большим и тёплым, даже вполне уютным. Кажется, только сейчас Фэйрфилд почувствовал, как вся мировая усталость навалилась на него, будто снежная лавина, сошедшая с гор, поэтому говорить, в общем-то, ничего не хотелось. Хотелось на время позабыть о былой вражде, о психах, рыскающих неподалеку, об этом чёртовом мире — и просто отдохнуть, стоя вот так вот, пока Дэвид держит его пусть в ничего не обещающих, но объятиях.

Кинг почувствовал, что Дуайт притих у него на груди, и несмело обнял его за плечи, ободряюще и практически нежно. Несмотря на этот, скорее дружеский жест, он почувствовал между ними странное напряжение, почти физически покалывающее кожу, как статическое электричество в предгрозовом воздухе. Собственное сердце начало биться немного быстрее.  
Мысли разбегались подобно шарикам ртути.  
«Хочу его поцеловать», — почти неуловимо промелькнуло в голове. Повинуясь какому-то неожиданному порыву, Дэвид наклонился и коснулся губами виска парня. Дуайт не ожидал этого, поэтому резко вздернул голову, из-за чего Кинг получил ощутимый удар в подбородок. Фэйрфилд негромко охнул, потирая ушибленный лоб, после чего устремил разгневанный и недоуменный взгляд на Дэвида.

-Ты что творишь, совсем охерел? -парень попытался скрыть за грубостью совершенную растерянность. Дэвид криво усмехнулся, потрогав челюсть и проверяя, не выбил ли её Дуайт ненароком.  
-О, кажется, теперь мы поменялись ролями. Ну, и каково врезать тому, кто до этого много лет доставал тебя?  
-Это ты целоваться полез, -резонно заявил Фэйрфилд, впрочем, без единой нотки агрессии, и даже немного смущенный тем, что его бывший обидчик сам заговорил о прошлом. Ему даже показалось, что в тоне Кинга прозвучало…раскаяние?  
-Не удержался, уж извиняй, -ухмыльнулся парень, пожимая плечами.-Да ты вроде и сам не особенно против был, так лип ко мне. Будь честнее в своих желаниях, чего ломаться?

Дуайт вспыхнул. Будь он кошкой, то уже давно бы, яростный и со вздыбившейся шерстью, занимался тем, что выцарапывал глаза наглеца.  
Однако, хоть количество жизней явно переваливало за девять, ситуация была явно не той, чтобы устраивать сцены.  
-Единственное, что сейчас будет сломано — твой нос, -огрызнулся Фэйрфилд, сжимая кулак.-Если ты явился сюда только для того, чтоб страдать хернёй, то избавь меня от этого. Открывай шкаф, и вали на все четыре стороны, разойдемся разными дорогами, и считай, что не виделись.

С глаз долой — из сердца вон, и последнее — чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Ох, как не вовремя ты оказался здесь, грёбаный Дэвид Кинг…

Дуайт чувствовал, как его выдержка и хладнокровие, отточенные неисчислимым количеством времени, проведенным в этом мире, постепенно дают брешь. И виной всему был человек из прошлого, пусть и не самого радужного, но того, по которому он бесконечно тосковал. Даже школьный хулиган, задиравший его, сейчас казался практически родным, несмотря на то, что с остальными спутниками они уже успели сдружиться.  
Кроме того, что-то в нём разительно отличалось от того Дэвида, которого он помнил — тот бы ни за что, ни при каких условиях и ни в каком виде не позволил бы себе проявить заботу.  
Даже сейчас его подколы были практически безобидны и добродушны, и это, к сожалению, заставляло измученное от недостатка тепла сердце делать на несколько болезненных ударов больше. Фэйрфилд ненавидел себя за это, но прикосновение тёплых губ к виску действительно не было неприятным, если не наоборот.

-Слушай, ты меня прости, -нарушил молчание Кинг, и даже несколько замялся.-За то, что было. Идиот я. Никогда такого больше не повторится, обещаю.  
В горле застрял холодный и неприятный ком — действительно, чего он тут расплылся, как смущенная школьница? И последнему кретину ясно, что это никакое не проявление тепла, это всего лишь механическое действие, вызванное выбросом адреналина, помутнением рассудка, еще бог знает чем.  
Не нужен он был никому раньше, не нужен и сейчас. Горько и тошно от своей наивности.

Дэвид не мог не заметить, как парень за считанные секунды изменился в лице. Если до этого его взгляд был почти дерзким, то сейчас серые глаза будто потухли. Уголки рта опустились вниз и немного подрагивали, будто он еле сдерживался от того, чтоб не заплакать, а руки, до этого сжатые в кулаки, безвольно вытянулись вдоль тела, как плети.  
Казалось, что силы и уверенность, которые он демонстрировал с момента их встречи здесь, и которые не переставали удивлять Дэвида, разом покинули его, и парень не мог взять в толк, что внезапно могло случиться.  
Он попытался восстановить цепочку разговора, как вдруг все резко встало на свои места. Не мог же Фэйрфилд подумать, что он извинялся за…

-Эй, -осторожно начал Кинг.-Ты, кажется, неправильно понял… Я про то время говорил… Когда вёл себя, как дерьмо, и по отношению к тебе, и вообще… Ты ведь даже не был мне неприятен.-парень на секунду замялся, а потом быстро добавил, отводя глаза.-Наверное… Даже наоборот.Только вот я трусом был, и чувствую себя сейчас очень тупо.

Но Дуайт никак не отреагировал на его пылкое заявление. Был только один способ убедить его в искренности слов, и Кинг мысленно смирился с вероятностью сломанного носа. Так или иначе, этим он убьёт двух зайцев, поскольку желание прикоснуться к губам бывшего сокурсника не становилось меньше, а, напротив только усиливалось.  
Махнув на всё рукой, Дэвид наклонился, насколько позволяло их положение в тесноватом пространстве шкафчика, и поцеловал парня, который вздрогнул, словно его только что укусила змея, и слабо, но протестующе, вскинул ладони, упираясь в его широкую грудь, как если бы намеревался оттолкнуть Дэвида.

Боясь, что Фэйрфилд может сбежать, хотя бежать, по сути, было некуда, Кинг прижал его к дверце шкафчика. Поцелуй становился все более требовательным, а напряжение в руках его «жертвы» — всё менее явным.  
Дэвид не знал, решил ли Дуайт просто-напросто сдаться, проявив покорность судьбе, или же не был настолько против — хотя последняя мысль немного тревожила и даже пугала своей неизвестностью.  
Ровно до той минуты, как он почувствовал несмелую, но всё же отдачу.  
Воздуха уже начинало не хватать — во-первых, всё же, издержки места пребывания. Во-вторых, парень не знал, как скоро Дуайт осознает происходящее и зарядит ему кулаком в лицо, поэтому не хотел терять ни единой секунды, так что целовался самозабвенно, жадно и энергозатратно.  
Наконец он отстранился, переводя дух.

Они оба хрипло и тяжело дышали, как после сумасшедшей погони, не поднимая глаз. Дуайт чувствовал, как у него дрожат и подгибаются ноги. Разумеется, юность не была загублена окончательно, поэтому первым поцелуем в общем смысле слова это не было, но… С Дэвидом Кингом?  
О, великий демиург, чувство юмора у тебя отвратительное.

Казалось, что Дэвид сейчас рассмеется ему прямо в лицо и скажет, что это просто очередной развод по старой памяти, поэтому Дуайту хотелось заранее провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и смущения. А ещё как можно скорее отвернуться к стене, чтобы тот ненароком не заметил, что хочется ему чего-то ещё, и довольно сильно. В паху болезненно пульсировало, брюки стали предательски тесны. Вот тебе и встреча со школьным недругом, Фэйрфилд.

Дэвид же, напротив, кажется, воспрял духом, и решил выложить всё, в чём он долгие годы не мог признаться даже себе.  
-Понял я, почему ты так меня бесил, -низкий голос Кинга, периодически срывающийся на сиплый шёпот, оказывал почти гипнотическое действие — голова у Дуайта снова закружилась.  
-Я всегда получал то, что хотел: девчонок, деньги, репутацию… Если я не мог заставить кого-то себя уважать, я заставлял себя бояться.

Фэйрфилд почувствовал, что ладонь Дэвида по-хозяйски проникла под его рубашку, скользнув пальцами по животу, в то время как он продолжал говорить.  
-…А ты никогда меня не боялся. При этом, ты меня даже не презирал, по глазам было заметно, -парень чувствовал горячее дыхание над своим ухом и легкие прикосновения отросшей щетины к лицу, в то время, как огрубевшие подушечки пальцев Дэвида продолжали исследовать кожу под рубашкой, вызывая по телу все новые волны мелкой дрожи.-Потому я и изводил тебя, думал, что хотя бы так смогу вызвать какую-то эмоцию. Отгонял от тебя всех возможных подружек, чтобы ты не смел никому открываться, кроме меня.

С каждым новым прикосновением пульс становился всё чаще, и Дуайт уже с трудом сдерживал протестующие — или скорее протестующие против медлительности Дэвида — всхлипы. Его сердце так бешено и больно стучало под чужими пальцами, скользящими и впивающимися в грудь, что казалось, будто Дэвид вырвал его и держал на ладони.  
-Прошло уже столько лет, и жаль, что я, наверное опоздал, -сбивчивое и горячее дыхание коснулось виска, и на секунду в нём прозвучали знакомые нотки, зловещие и почти угрожающие.-Но упускать своё не буду, что бы у тебя там ни происходило.

Пальцы больно сжали его сосок, и удержаться от сдавленного стона уже не было возможности. Кажется, Кинг воспринял это как сигнал к началу более активных действий, поэтому грубым движением второй руки оттянул ворот его рубашки, припав к плечу влажным поцелуем, проскользив языком к шее и кусая чувствительную кожу.

Фэйрфилд невольно запрокинул голову, в попытке не вскрикнуть издав какое-то шипение, в то время, как Кинг откровенно прижимался к нему, тёрся бедрами о ягодицы, продолжая покрывать шею беспорядочными укусами и засосами. Парень уже не знал, о чём сожалеет больше: о том, что шкафчик слишком маленький, и невозможно не заметить его красноречивой реакции, оттягивающей ткань брюк, или же о том, что если бы свободного пространства было чуть меньше, он мог бы вжаться в него еще ближе, продлевая сладостную истому.

Мысли в голове окончательно перемешались: всегда ли Дэвид был геем, как и он сам, что, разумеется тщательно скрывал ото всех еще со школы? Если нет, то почему он так ловко со всем управляется? Если да, то возможно ли, что вся эта травля являлась ничем иным, как неумелыми знаками внимания и расположения? Стоит ли сейчас делать это, когда их в любую минуту могут убить? Стоит ли просить Дэвида быть аккуратнее, потому что это его первый раз? Вопросов было так много, а ответов так мало…

Однако, его мучительные раздумья прервал Кинг, который, уверенно орудуя одной рукой, расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на его брюках, скользнув ладонью за край его белья и смыкая кольцо из пальцев на твёрдом, уже влажном от смазки члене. Парень резко дернулся, словно ошпаренный, но путей к отступлению не было, поэтому единственное, что он мог сделать — это опереться на дверцу шкафчика, согнув руку в локте, в то время как Кинг раздвинул коленом его ноги, обеспечив опору. Кожа горела, поэтому наверное даже кончики ушей у него покраснели. Дуайт порадовался, что избавлен от того, чтобы смотреть в глаза Дэвиду, прожигающий взгляд которого ощущал почти физически.

Сделав пару медленных движений вверх-вниз, парень надавил большим пальцем на головку члена, потянул вниз, обнажая крайнюю плоть, что вызвало у Фэйрфилда очередной сдавленный хрип и заставило его зажмуриться. Парень плавился под его прикосновениями подобно свече. Под веками вспыхивали разноцветные искры и плыли пятна, а кровь прилила к голове настолько, что её пульсация отдавалась в ушах подобно грохоту артиллерийской канонады.

Дэвид же, в свою очередь, упивался моментом могущества, ощущая под своими руками податливое тело человека, о котором думал все эти годы. Быть может, если бы он осознал это раньше, то все могло бы сложиться по-другому, и сейчас никто из них не оказался бы в этом странном месте, о котором парень всё еще ничего не знал… Однако, скулить о прошлом было бесполезно. По крайней мере, сейчас они здесь, и этот момент у них никто не отнимет.

Пальцы Дэвида ощущали рельеф выступающих вен и ритмично скользили по всей длине члена, размазывая влагу с головки до основания. Из груди парня вырывались сдавленные стоны, он выгибался под его ладонью, и, по всей видимости уже был близок к кульминации, хотя Кинг, фактически, только приступил к делу.  
Короткая мысль о том, что-либо у Дуайта давно никого не было, либо он был девственником, почему-то порядком потешила его самолюбие и странно согрела сердце.  
Было бы неплохо, если бы этот случай стал для Фэйрфилда особенным.  
Как, собственно, и сам Дэвид.

Собственный член уже давным-давно стоял колом, тесные джинсы причиняли лютые неудобства, поэтому единственное, что парень хотел сделать — это стянуть их с себя, затем избавиться от брюк своего нечаянного любовника и войти, вколотиться в его тело, почувствовать, как тугое кольцо мышц плотно сжимает член, услышать, как Дуайт громко всхлипывает и зовёт его по имени…  
Дэвид не сомневался, что это должно выглядеть именно так.

Тем временем Дуайт, сжав зубы, содрогнулся от накрывшего его оргазма и с приглушенным стоном излился в руку Дэвида, утомленно припадая на локоть. Какое-то время его тело, подобно разрядам электрического тока, сотрясали конвульсии, поэтому Дэвид, в свою очередь, успокаивающе ткнулся носом в его волосы, прижимая к себе второй рукой.  
-Твой…-продолжение вопроса, заданного хриплым, почти неслышным голосом растворилось в воздухе, однако Фэйрфилд утвердительно кивнул, поняв суть.  
-Да.-на этот короткий искренний ответ Кинг почти довольно промычал, засияв в темноте как лампочка, и наклонился ближе к парню, обжигая его губы своим дыханием.  
-Что ж…

В эту же самую минуту по дверце шкафа тихо, но уверенно забарабанили:  
-Дуайт! Ты тут?! Я тебя везде ищу!  
Парни отпрянули друг от друга, как ошпаренные, услышав снаружи взволнованный женский голос. Фэйрфилд прокашлялся и негромко ответил, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал обыденно.  
-Да, дверцу заклинило. Тут я и…-он на секунду замялся.-Новенький. Дружили во время учёбы.  
-О, -голос девушки прозвучал несколько удивленно, но она тут же сменила тему, немного погрустнев.-Я одна осталась, Эйсу не повезло в этот раз… Хорошо, что вы двое целы! Надо вас отсюда вытаскивать и бежать!

Парень поспешно занялся застежкой брюк и пуговицами рубашки — не хватало того, чтобы их здесь застали в таком интересном положении, если дверь откроется. Дэвид выглядел максимально разочарованным.  
-Отойдите от двери, дамочка, -сухо заявил он, вкладывая всю свою досаду в несколько последовательных ударов плечом, как когда-то на тренировках.

Наконец дверь шкафчика поддалась и слетела с петель, было даже удивительно, что этого не произошло ранее, когда к ним ломился убийца. Миловидная блондинка с пышными формами порывисто обняла Дуайта, на что Кинг демонстративно закатил глаза и скривился, что не укрылось от внимания парня.  
-Я — Кейт, -девушка приветливо протянула руку новому товарищу.-Не самое уютное место, в какое можно попасть, но всё же, приятно познакомиться.  
Дэвид ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, как сейчас было бы весело поздороваться с ней той самой рукой, которая еще хранила на себе следы их тайного рандеву с Дуайтом, и уже сделал шаг вперёд, но Фэйрфилд, осознав, что он собирается делать, моментально оказался между ними.

-Давайте оставим знакомство напоследок, -немного запинаясь, заявил он, бросив неодобрительный взгляд на парня.-Это Дэвид, и он, наверное, не хочет испытать свой первый раз…-в глазах Дуайта сверкнул красноречивый и угрожающий огонёк.-…на железном крюке. Нужно убираться отсюда…

Кинг пожал плечами, мол, твоя взяла, отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы куртки, пытаясь нащупать платок. Искомый предмет обнаружился сразу, как и ещё одна вещица, неизвестным образом туда попавшая.  
-Ну, привет, -рассеянно проговорил парень, выуживая наружу потёртый изогнутый ключ, похожий на те, которыми его бабка когда-то запирала сундуки со старыми вещами на чердаке.-Что тут у нас?  
-Мы уже видели подобные, -блондинка подошла ближе и заглянула через плечо Дэвида, чем вызвала еще один тяжелый взгляд, который, благо, не заметила.-Ими можно открыть люк в земле, чтобы уйти. Ну, не окончательно уйти, конечно, а на передышку. Мне кажется, я даже видела его около главного входа! -она продолжала без умолку щебетать как надоедливая птичка, и это начинало раздражать.  
-Хорошо, давайте найдём его и вернемся к костру.-твёрдо сказал Дуайт, рассудив, что чем меньше будут пересекаться его подруга и внезапно негативно настроенный к ней Дэвид, тем будет лучше для всех. Ну, и для него, в частности.

Квадратная крышка люка, скрытая от глаз прелыми листьями, обнаружилась без лишних проблем. Девушка, на хранение которой передали ключ, вставила его в скважину на потемневшей от времени и сырости металлической пластине и с небольшим усилием провернула. Люк открылся, издав глухой стон.  
-Можно уходить, -Кейт повернулась к парням.-В этот раз повезло.  
Дэвид подошел ближе к отверстию в земле и заглянул в него. Как и ожидалось, дна видно не было. Изнутри тянуло запахом сырой земли и гнилых труб, которые, скорее всего и издавали жалобный металлический гул где-то далеко внизу.  
-Да уж, сломать ноги или шею — отличная альтернатива встрече с каким-нибудь психом, -саркастически заметил парень, поднимая взгляд на Кейт, и игнорируя предупредительные сигналы Дуайта.  
-Не сломаешь, -беззаботно ответила девушка, как будто не заметив подколки.-Считай, что это портал, как в играх. У нас же тут…всё не совсем нормально. Ладно, я пойду первая.

Кейт улыбнулась, махнула рукой и ловко прыгнула в люк, исчезнув в границах чёрного квадрата. Дуайт и Дэвид остались одни, наконец, будучи в состоянии разглядеть друг друга при нормальном освещении.  
В отличие от него самого, Кинг сильно изменился со времени выпуска. Но главным атрибутом его внешности были даже не новые бугорки мышц под привычной кожаной курткой, а яркий свежий шрам, вертикально рассекающий левый глаз, оставленный не то лезвием, не то осколком разбитой бутылки.  
Да и сам взгляд изменился, был более усталым, взрослым, что ли.  
-Это? -Дэвид жестом показал на свою бровь, заметив вопросительный взгляд Дуайта.-Да за девчонку вступился, её какие-то отморозки домогались. А потом — раз, и темнота. И первое, что увидел, это лошадь какая-то полудохлая, даже мне не по себе стало. Ну, я пошёл искать кого-нибудь, и тебя услышал.  
Парень окинул Дуайта оценивающим взглядом.  
-Ну, как уже и говорил, ты подрос, -усмехнулся он, сделав шаг ближе.-Уже не похож на того заморыша, хотя галстук, вроде тот же самый.  
-Ты меня просто не разглядывал особо, -пожал плечами Дуайт, думая о том, что Кинг, чего бы благородного не делал и не говорил, все равно остается тем же засранцем, что и был. Правда сейчас эта мысль, скорее, даже как-то согревала.  
-Зря так думаешь, -возразил Дэвид, подойдя вплотную и без предупреждения снимая с парня очки, из-за чего тот стал выглядеть практически беззащитным, и не мог бы сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел. После чего, не став провоцировать неловкую паузу, притянул к себе лицо Дуайта и властно, но мягко накрыл его губы своими.  
«И всё-таки, серо-зелёные», -пронеслось в голове Фэйрфилда. Парень не стал сопротивляться — слишком многое уже успело произойти, чтобы сейчас строить из себя оскорбленную невинность и делать вид, будто ему неприятно.  
Кажется, сегодня он тоже кое-что понял.

-Ты только не думай, что я всё забуду после того, как сигану в эту дырку в земле, -серьёзно предупредил Кинг, наконец разрывая поцелуй, вкладывая в руку парня очки, и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, после чего лихо подмигнул и отстранился, направляясь к люку.-И тебе наваляю по старой памяти, если вдруг будешь делать вид, что не знаешь меня, или с подружкой своей обжиматься. Да и должок за тобой.  
Дэвид скосил взгляд на свою ширинку и многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Дуайт не сдержал лучезарной улыбки в ответ.  
-Ну и кобель же ты, Дэвид Кинг.  
Парень одобрительно показал ему большой палец, после чего, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, безбашенно сиганул в зияющий черный провал, дабы не уронить достоинство в глазах Фэйрфилда.  
Дуайт усмехнулся, протирая очки и вновь водружая их на переносицу, перед тем, как шагнуть в звенящую пустоту люка, радостно принявшую его в свои объятия.

Кажется, сегодня ночью стало чуточку теплее.


End file.
